Roxy Striar
Roxy Striar is a host, actress, producer, writer and key contributor to Screen Junkies and Fandom Entertainment. 'Roxy is best known as the narrator of 'Power Levels, the host of the pop culture debating show TV Fights 'and the co-host of ''Flash and Friends. She also appears regularly on the daily entertainment news talk show, '''SJU. Screen Junkies '' for all 99 episodes.]] Roxy joined Screen Junkies in 2015 to host the Screen Junkies Plus show TV Fights. Also on Plus, Roxy co-hosted the Arrowverse talk show Flash and Friends with Joe Starr. Roxy has also appeared as a contestant on Movie Fights, and co-hosted the Movie Fights Live Extravaganza in 2018. Roxy has appeared extensively on Screen Junkies News/'Fandom Entertainment' programming. She has appeared on the daily news show SJU'' at least once a week since late 2017. Roxy also appears on special features like "Smash Hit." She provides the voice over narration for the Screen Junkies show 'Power Levels, which premiered in 2019. Roxy and fellow host '''Dan Murrell are known for having polar opposite taste in absolutely all movies. In addition, Roxy is known for having no mental filter whatsoever and blurting out whatever's on her mind without shame. For example, on an episode of SJU, she declared that she has the ability to control the sound of her own farts. Meanwhile, on an episode of Flash and Friends, she announced that she once peed on a teacher (She thought he was a tree. It's a long story...). Other work Roxy has appeared on multiple other digital media channels and shows, including Collider, The Tomorrow Show, DC Movie News Live, Popcorn Talk, and AfterBuzz TV. Roxy is also a producer on DC Movie News Live and AfterBuzz TV. On Collider, Roxy is best known for hosting Collider Live. In addition, on the Movie Trivia Schmoedown, Roxy is a manager for contestants, a commentator and interviewer. Roxy is the manager of her own faction [https://collider.fandom.com/wiki/Roxstars Roxstars] and managed the team [https://collider.fandom.com/wiki/The_Odd_Couple The Odd Couple] to the Tag Team Championship. Roxy has been nominated three times for Manager of the Year at the Schmoedown Awards. Roxy moved to LA to become an actress, a dream she put on hold to pursue her career in hosting. As an actress, she appears in Madness in the Method, ''directed by Jason Mewes. Personal life Roxanne Jillian Striar was born on July 13, 1991. Though she was born in Los Angeles, she grew up in Boston, Massachusetts. She describes her family as rich. Roxy's father, 'Michael Striar,' used to be a concert promoter, band manager, and boxing promoter. He promoted some of Muhummed Ali's fights. Roxy lost her mother at a young age. Roxy has two siblings: a sister and a brother. Roxy loves many superhero movies and shows, but is a particular fan of ''Wonder Woman (2017). Her favorite MCU movie is'' Infinity War.'' Some other movies she likes are: Life Itself, A Star is Born, Bohemian Rhapsody, The Big Sick and many others. See also * Danielle Radford * Ed Greer * Roth Cornet * Joe Starr * List of notable people External links * Roxy Striar's Twitter profile * Roxy Striar's Instagram page * Roxy Striar's IMDb page * Roxy Striar's Patreon * Roxy Striar's YouTube channel * Roxy Striar's page on the Collider fan wiki * Roxy Striar One on One Interview With Kristian Harloff - in which Roxy talks about her childhood, family and career. Category:Screen Junkies Category:People Category:Presenters Category:Youtubers Category:Screen Junkies News Category:Fandom Entertainment Category:Fandom Category:Screen Junkies Universe Category:TV Fights Category:Screen Junkies Plus